1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a supporter usable with a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a supporter usable with a display apparatus, which has an improved structure to support a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display main body where an image is displayed, and a supporter which has a base or the like seated on an installation surface such as a table and supporting the display main body.
The display main body includes a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc.
The supporter for the display apparatus includes a vertical move unit provided between the display main body and the base and allowing a user to freely adjust the height of the display main body with respect to the base.
However, such a conventional supporter for the display apparatus has a problem that friction in the vertical move unit is too small to prevent the display main body from moving down to the installation surface when a small load is added to the display main body.
Further, the conventional supporter has a narrow tolerance for supporting a load involving the display main body, so that it is difficult to change the size and the weight of the display main body. Also, additional components are needed to increase the friction in the vertical move unit, so that manufacturing costs may increase.